ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Friendship Tested
Many years later, Eggs has grown up and more Boxtrolls are being captured. The next night, Ratchet and the gang arrived in Cheesebridge, looking for Reia. They searched high and low, but they can't find her in this city. Ratchet: Quorra, do a scan of the city. We need to find out what happened. Quorra: Right away. Karai: Be on your guard. Reia might try something that she will regret. Ratchet: I just hope we're not too late.. - While continuing the search, Sonja and the Lombax Five spotted them, looking for someone. Sonja: Hm? Genis: She could be anywhere. Raine: Just keep looking, Genis. She'll show up, sooner and later. Genis: Captain, do you think she's worried about something? Ratchet: Your guess is as good as mine, Genis. Alister: No sign of her in the streets. Sasha: Even the people nearby won't help out. Ratchet: Calm down, everyone. If this doesn't work, move to 'Plan B'. I'm sure we'll find her in no time. Sonja: Yeah. *Looks at Alister's eyes, smiling at him* - Ratchet looks around the team and sees Sonja. Ratchet: Sonja? What are you doing here? I thought you are helping the mayor. Sonja: Oh, sorry. I just can't kept my eyes off of Alister. Clank: Ratchet, I believe she's madly in love with General Azimuth. Ratchet: I can see that. Alister: Ratchet, can I have a word with you? - Both Ratchet and Alister have a private talk about Sonja. Ratchet: It's about Sonja, isn't it? Alister: She's starting to go crazy over me. Ratchet: Yeah, I see what you mean. She likes you, General. Alister: We can't get side-tracked with two girls on our backs. Ratchet: I know. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you ask Sonja out? Alister: What? On a date? Are you crazy!? Ratchet: It's not a crazy idea, General. But, this'll help you get to know Sonja more. Alister: What about Reia? Ratchet: Me, Clank and Karai can search the rooftops, continuing our search. Everyone else will stand ready. Come on, pal. I'll walk you in. - Both Ratchet and Alister returns to the team. Ratchet: Karai, let's search the rooftops. Maybe there's a clue left behind when she went missing. Karai: A wise strategy. Ratchet: Everyone, stay contact. If there's any problem, let us know. Karai: Let's go. - Ratchet, Clank and Karai continued their search for Reia, while Alister puts himself together. Zack: I've never seen General Azimuth this nervous before.. Genis: He's been through a lot. Believe me. Alister: Sonja, can I.. have a word with you? Sonja: Sure. - Both Alister and Sonja have a private talk. Alister: So, I've been thinking.. *Starts to get nervous* Maybe you and I could.. Sonja: What is it, Alister? Alister: How would you like to have a date with me? Sonja: Yes! I will! *Smiles at him* Alister: Great! *Smiles back at Sonja* - Suddenly, a boy, who is wearing a box, runs away and hides under the sewers. Alister: Did you see that? Sonja: Yeah...*Looks around* Alister: That weird boy.. Sorry, got distracted. I'll be looking forward to it. Sonja: Me too. Since you are new to this, I'll pick the location, okay? Alister: Sounds good. - Sonja smiles and looks at his eyes. Suddenly, Alister's communicator is ringing. Alister: Hang on, I have to take this call. It's from Ratchet. Do you mind listening in? Sonja: Yeah. Ratchet: Alister, come in. Alister: I'm with Sonja. Any luck with Reia? Ratchet: Karai found something that should leads us to her. I'll send you the coordinates. Alister: We're on our way. - Alister hangs up his communicator. Alister: Reia's getting desperate, recently.. Sonja: Reia...*Runs to go find her* Alister: Hey, wait up! - Alister tries to catch up to Sonja quickly afterwards. After receiving a sword from Oroku Saki, Reia wasn't too sure what will happened if she joins him or reject him. Reia falls on her knees before the moon, which just came up, calling to someone important before she meets Sonja. Reia: Dear Princess Kaguya.. Heed my call. I pray for your guidance. - The moon shines on Reia and an image of the princess appear before her. Kaguya: We meet again, Reia. It's been a long time. Reia: *sniff* It sure was. Kaguya: You looked deeply troubled. Reia: I am looking for information about my friend and her involvement with the Seven Stars. Kaguya: I don't blame you. Sometimes, you have to find the truth. But often, the consequences are everywhere. Like that sword you're holding. Reia: *starting to cry* All I ever wanted is to find a better way to safe Sonja. Kaguya: I'm afraid there isn't. You can't change fate the way it is now. Reia: What must I do, Princess? Kaguya: We've been over this, Reia. Our hearts are connected. You and I feel the same pain, the same sorrow.. - Kaguya place her hand on Reia's cheek. Kaguya: Friendship is more than protection. It's a gift. They laugh together, share moments, or go through the worst events. Reia: I believe you... I won't let my past get repeated. Kaguya: I see. Then, the answer is simple. Let go of your past and start looking for a bright future. I already seen it. Reia: T--Thank you.. - The image of Kaguya disappeared and Sonja and Alister finally confronts Reia, who still has a sword with her. Sonja: Reia! Reia: Why.. Why have I become so blind? - Sonja is about to speak but Alister speaks for her. Alister: It's not your fault. We are looking for answers too, but joining with the Shredder is not the solution you're looking for. Reia: *starting to cry* I know.. Alister: A wise man once said 'No man is an island'. Even best friends need each other. Reia: Sonja.. Please.. Sonja: Reia...*Hugs her* Reia: I.. I'm so sorry... - Alister is smiling to see Sonja and Reia reunite as friends. Before Alister can say something, Karai shows up, grabbed a Foot Ninja. Reia: Karai? What..? Karai: You have made the right decision. Welcome back. Reia: Thanks.. But what you are doing here? Karai: All of us are looking for you. I found this ninja on the rooftops. - Knowing her decision right away, Reia is about to take her greatest challenge yet. Reia: Tell your boss that we'll be waiting near the city wall. - Karai lets the ninja go and the ninja runs away. Alister: You know what you're doing, right? Reia: Of course I am, General. I'm going to correct my mistake. And I could use some help. Sonja: Okay. *Smiles* - As everyone gets ready, two strangers watches them and calls their leaders for an update. Leaders: Your report? ???: Consul Members, your statement is correct. The Saiyan is against the rouge prototype. Leaders: Good. And yet it remains to be seen if the enemy of our enemy is our friend. Monitor them farther and keep us informed. - The two will be watching as the group are ready to fight the Shredder. Ratchet and the gang travel across the city, and prepare themselves for the battle ahead. Alister: This battle is going to be close. I hope you're ready.. Reia: I am, General. - Reia walked on and Sonja, Trunks and Goten feels a sudden change within Reia. Sonja asked Alister about this change. Sonja: I have no idea but I'm really worried about my friend... Alister: *sighs* It seems Reia's past has been difficult for her. Karai: Why? Alister: There's a betrayal long ago, leaving several members of her previous team died. To find hope within herself, Reia meets a friend that can guide her to the way she is today. Trunks: That was Sonja, right? Alister: No, Trunks. It was someone else. Sonja: Reia? Alister: Before she met you, Sonja, she meets and befriend a princess. One that Reia can relate to and to hope again. Goten: Cool. Where is she now? - Alister looks at the moon and Sonja followed his lead. Sonja understands Reia's past and rushed towards her, trying to ask Reia about her friend's name. Sonja: Reia, do you know what your friend is? Reia: She was sent to Earth in a bamboo. Strange, sure. But, she's truly special. Someone I can call a friend to. Sonja: If you want too. Reia: We already have, long ago. But then.. Sonja: What? Reia: She goes back to where she belongs and forgets everything. As a goodbye present, I gave her a small glimpse of my power to prove an old saying.. 'Our hearts are connected'. ..Princess Kaguya. That's her name. Sonja: Ohhhh.... Reia: I'm happy you came by, Sonja. It's the only thing I could ever ask for. Sonja: Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Reia: Yeah. *Out loud* Shredder! I know you're out there! The answer is NO!! - Reia tossed the sword away. Sonja: That's the Reia I know. -Just as Reia smiles at Sonja, The Shredder appeared before our heroes. The Shredder: Those who are not with me, are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!! Reia: I hope you're ready for this.. Sonja: Right behind ya, pal. Lombax Six, Enchanted Power!! The Shredder: The time for games has ended. It all ends here. Karai: I knew it.. Clank: What's wrong? Karai: Those eyes.. Their different. Ratchet: Are you sure? Karai: I believe so.. The Shredder: You see me as I am. And it will be the last thing you will ever see. Prepare to face your destiny and your doom. Reia: Shredder, it's just you and me now. Let's close this deal for good. *Transforms into Super Saiyan* The Shredder: Foot Ninja, attack!! - Ratchet and the gang fight against the ninjas while Reia fights the Shredder alone. Reia gets the upper hand, until The Shredder gets stronger and backs her into a wall. The Shredder is about to finish her. The Shredder: You won't leave this city alive! Sonja: STOP!! *Blocks Shredder's attack* Don't you dare hurt my friend! The Shredder: No man or freak can defeat me! Sonja: Oh, we'll see about that! - Sonja lured the Shredder into a water tower and missed several strikes, dismantling the tower in the process. Reia got back up and sees both of them fight. Reia: Sonja, catch!! - Reia throws her Power Pole to Sonja and Sonja had an idea with it. Sonja: Leave Reia alone!! - Sonja throws the Power Pole at the unbalanced water tower, causing to collapse. Ratchet: Get down! - The water washed away the Shredder and the Foot clan back into the street. Before he can get up, the tower falls on top of him, thus putting an end to the Shredder once and for all. Reia: You..did well.. Ow.. Sonja: Easy. I got you. - As the sun finally rose to shine the city, Reia can rest easy, with the past finally behind her for now. Category:Scenes - Specials